earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Bobo T. Chimpanzee
History (Submitted by Cypher) Magnificent Finder of Tasty Grubs: 1952 - 1980 In 1954, two year old Magnificent Finder of Tasty Grubs was captured by Fred Thorpe who sought to train this young chimp for a carnival act: called "the Detective Chimp". MFoTG was renamed "Bobo" and trained to answer questions using a combination of signals and rewards, giving the illusion that he could "discover the deepest secrets of the public". Bobo formed a strong bond with Thorpe who cared for Bobo and gave him a simpler life than what he had in Africa. When Thorpe died, Bobo was sent to Thorpe's alma mater: Sun University. Bobo: 1980 - 2002 Though he was meant to be allowed to retire there as a mascot of a sort, Bobo's heightened intelligence and ability to communicate via sign language made him rather invaluable to the research being done into the connection of the mysterious meteor rock and spike in what would later be named the 'meta-gene'. Though Bobo didn't possess the meta-gene himself, researchers found his presence had a calming effect with the other research animals. Not only with the chimpanzees and primate, but also with the other animals. When Bobo exceeded the lifespan of a chimpanzee, the college tried to make Bobo's remaining days as peaceful as possible and provided the chimp with a therapeutic dog named Rex who also had an uncanny intelligence. Still, Bobo didn't want to stay cooped up and would get rather cranky when he wasn't allowed to "make the rounds" in the lab. Bobo the Chimpanzee: 2002 One day, Rex woke up to find his elderly chimp friend near-death, wheezing and unable to stand. Not accepting death as an answer, Rex waited for a researcher to open their cage for breakfast and then threw the chimp onto his back and bolted for the exit. Guided by a strange impulse, Rex escaped the campus and darted into the nearby wetlands. He ran for hours, swimming some of it, and soon brought Bobo to a strange spring and urged the chimp to drink. Bobo did, as did Rex after him, and the two succumbed to a deep sleep. When they awoke, they were in an empty field with a helicopter landing nearby. Departing the helicopter was an interesting figure: A skeleton in a suit. This skull-faced man approached the strange pair of animals and asked "Did you drink from it?" and to Bobo's own shock he vocally replied "Drink from what?" Even though he had no lips, Bobo swears he saw Mr. Bones smile. Detective Chimp: 2002 - Present Gifted by the mythical and elusive Fountain of Youth with eternal good health and the ability to speak to any and all creatures, Bobo and Rex were drafted into the DEO's "Shadowpact" unit.Network Files: Bobo T. Chimpanzee Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Prime-Ape) Bobo was a true friend when I needed an ally to earn my own rights in this human dominant society. Bobo may be small and he may not have the psychic powers of a metagorilla, but I have never seen any primate with a more powerful mind than his. I may moonlight as an investigator myself, but Bobo makes me look like a stupid amateur. * (Submitted by Jelly-Gal) Though most people would think that its the Regional Directors in the DEO who have Bones' ear (does he have those?), but that ain't true at all. No, Bones has a secret inner circle that are his favorites. I suspect that the likes of Diana, Saunders, Bobo, Thunder, and a few others are the true top brass of the DEO. * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Bobo was a longtime friend and drinking buddy of the chosen hero of the mystical realm of Myrra, James Rook. Rook was more than a retired rock star turned bartender. Rook was also the leader of the Shadowpact team for a number of years before disappearing one night, leaving a cryptic note and fabled blade for Bobo to find. Threat Assessment Resources * Mystical Endowment ** Accelerated Healing ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Intellect ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Resilience ** Gift of Tongues ** Immortality * Master of Occult Knowledge * World-Class Forensic Genius & Investigator * Sword of Night ** Danger Sense ** Truth Compulsion * Trusty Magnifying Glass Weaknesses * Alcoholic * Addicted: Nicotine Trivia and Notes Trivia * His shirt says: "I'm hired to sit here & be sarcastic". * He's drinking buddies with Rex the Wonder Dog, James Rook, Sebastian Faust, Rory Regan, Danielle Cassidy, John Constantine and Tot Rodor. * The Zambesi-Kor mountain range is a location of Gorilla City. * He used to have an arrangement with the Oblivion Bar, where he could drink and not pay, but it was revoked. * He helped Andrea Beaumont with faking deaths of several people.VOX Box: Krimson Klaw 2 Notes * Bobo having the Sword of Night is a nod to Justice League Dark, Vol. 2 #1, but he got the sword after the death of the Nightmaster in Dark Nights: Metal. * Bobo's birth date is a nod to his first appearance in the comics: Adventures of Rex the Wonder Dog #4. Links and References * Appearances of Bobo T. Chimpanzee * Character Gallery: Bobo T. Chimpanzee * Network Files submitted by Bobo T. Chimpanzee Category:Characters Category:Shadowpact Members Category:Animal Category:The Network Members Category:DEO Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Immortality Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Occultism Category:Investigation Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Public Identity Category:Zambesians Category:Submitted by Cypher Category:Government Agents Category:Single Characters Category:National Category:Alcoholism Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Male Characters Category:Height 3' 7" Category:27th Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Addiction